


Bewitching a Demon

by cfmyriad_fics



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Romance, and no one can stop me from doing it either ehehehe, me??? making tags for my ships and ocs??? you bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfmyriad_fics/pseuds/cfmyriad_fics
Summary: A Witch, magical beings who live in seclusion and are more closely related to Demons than humans the longer they live (or if they were born), works for the True Cross Order, under Johann Faust V -- better known as Mephisto Pheles -- in the Japan Branch. Conflicted by her own struggles with her humanity, she finds herself enthralled by the Demon King of Time. Almost too much so. And he's all too aware of her spurring feelings, taking great amusement from flirting and teasing her to see just how cute she's able to become, to see just how much farther she'll allow herself to fall for him.God knows he has all the time in the world to wait for her.( self indulgent fanfic. based on some tumblr/discord content. )
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Original Female Character(s), SamSaki, Samael/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bewitching a Demon

_Ohara, Murasaki._ The name held some heaviness to it, and the woman who bore the name was burdened by it, even while she slept, as little as she did. It was the name of an unfortunate child whose parents attempted to sacrifice her to Satan in order to gain massive power. Or, so the story goes amongst a few of Mephisto’s top Exorcists. In reality, she was a naturally born Witch, birthed by a human mother who wanted nothing more than immense power, going so far as to sell away her unborn child’s soul in exchange for it -- little did she and her scheming husband know, however, was that a human woman could not carry a Witch to term and live. That Witch child could not be killed whilst in the womb, either, being protected by Cradle Barrier, much like Demon children.

This _Ohara, Murasaki_ now only exists to a select few humans, others knowing her by _Asanuma, Kanoko_ , in order to protect her from her past and any uncomfortable questions that may arise. _Kanoko_ is a normal, human woman at the ripe age of twenty - three, she graduated True Cross Academy, became a certified Exorcist at seventeen; she’s a Middle First Class Exorcist with Meisters in Doctor, Aria and being a Second Class Tamer, and she’s extremely timid, wary of others and always forcing a smile on her face. That very Witch now worked for the True Cross Order, under Johann Faust V in his Japan Branch. She better knew him as Samael, the Demon King of Time, someone she trusts more than she probably should, but, perhaps, it was in her very nature to trust him: he was a Demon King and she a Witch, their natural order was superior and subordinate -- master and servant. Though he never seemed to treat it as such. He spoke to her like he did anyone else -- just with a bit more flirting, finding her flustered reactions to his advances amusing. It often recalled the memory of her as a student in her third year, managing to get the courage, with the help of her friend Aochi, Hatsuo, to come into his office alone and ask that he refrain from teasing her any further. Of course, he persisted, intrigued by her sudden confidence and wanting to see if she’d be able to get herself to say it again. Needless to say, Murasaki left his office in a hurry, apologizing for wasting his time, and the teasing has continued.

Today was no exception; he greeted the pair of Exorcists with a cheery voice when they entered, throwing a compliment Murasaki's way with a charming grin and wink. He flustered her, her cheeks tinting a light red as she meekly thanked him, averting her eyes as she stood on the opposite side of his desk, beginning to read out her report to him as her partner, Hatsuo, stood straight beside her, almost glaring daggers towards the Demon at the desk as he tapped his middle finger against his sword’s pommel. Aochi, Hatsuo was protective of others, fiercely so, but he has always been a little extra protective of Murasaki, _**especially**_ when it came to Mephisto. Hatsuo never trusted the man, he made his stomach churn, so he was always there to step between them should she start stammering over her words and getting seemingly overwhelmed by his presence. When they were still attending the academy, there were several times he stood up to Mephisto to defend Murasaki from his lighthearted teasing, he remembered a time where he burst through the doors to the Headmaster’s Office, his bokken pointed straight between the Demon’s forest green eyes, all while a devilish smirk danced upon the creature’s lips, long, gloved fingers interlocked as his chin rested atop. He ended up knocking over a cup of pens and storming out, and, for some totally unrelated reason, Hatsuo began failing every single exam he took, to the point he was forced to go talk it out with Mephisto. While he dialed back his outbursts, he wasn’t going to cease his glaring or intervening, though his behavior only made Mephisto return his glares with his own, while a smug expression laid upon his face. Oh, and how could he _not_ make it blatantly obvious he was eyeing the Witch from head to toe as she spoke, especially if it annoyed the human male so much.

 **“Th - The area has been secured, and we are expected t - to… follow up next week with the v - village leader. “** The brunette finished reading, grey eyes having been focused intently on the paper in her hands the entire time, refusing to look up and at her superior **(** she was afraid to gaze into his forest green eyes for too long, the action always left her feeling a heaviness in her stomach, and she feared him just... reading her like an open book, as if he couldn't already **)** , even as she gently started walking closer to his desk to hand over her report, gloved hand grasping tightly at the paper as her arm extended slowly, only for it to be snatched from her hand by Hatsuo, who carefully pushed her behind him, the man shoving their report towards the purple haired King, a scowl on his face.

 **"Fantastic work, both of you~☆"** the director started, flashing the boy a grin as he accepted the form, his eyes gazing deep into seething brown ones, **"My, Aochi- _kun_ , it seems like you're tense~ _Was the job that labor intensive?_ "** He teased, eyes narrowing slightly, an amused _' hm '_ escaping him when the Exorcist rolled his eyes.

 **"Piss off, _Pheles_ , "** he bit back, turning and slinging his arm over Murasaki's shoulder, ignoring the Demon's friendly _' have a good evening~ '_ , leading her out of the office as she just blinked up at him, exchanging a quick look between Hatsuo and Mephisto before the door closed, the brunet shaking his head lightly, silently telling her to let it go as usual. Her brows knitted together into a look of concern, even though she should've been used to her friends almost unjustified hatred of the Demon. In her honest of opinions, Mephisto Pheles wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be -- compared to other Demons, that is. He had his quirks, definitely, and, like any other living creature, he had flaws, but she didn't see anything **wrong** with him. Perhaps that, too, was in her nature. Murasaki always gave others the benefit of the doubt, she treated everyone respectfully, even if others felt they didn't deserve it.

Once they were outside of the main building, Hatsuo removed his arm from around the woman's shoulders, taking a quick glance back up towards Mephisto's office before he turned his attention back towards his friend, grinning at her, **"Kanoko _-chan_ , since we're free now, let's go out fer some grub an' karaoke with Chigusa an' Michishita~!"** He was always a big fan of food, and doing karaoke after getting a few drinks in his system.

She, however, wasn't exactly fond of doing karaoke, but she wasn't ever going to refuse an extended offer to go, mostly because she's the designated friend who makes sure everyone gets home safe after they're too drunk to stand on their own, **"Ah... S-Sure, Aochi _-kun_ , "** Murasaki responded, facing him with a small, warm smile on her face, **"I-I could go for something to eat. S-Sir Pheles' presence _can_ be a little o-overwhelming..."** She released a tiny chuckle, rubbing at the back of her neck. While she's gotten more comfortable with his demonic energy since first meeting him, she was still extremely sensitive to it and, by default, him. And his endless amount of energy always drained her social battery a little too fast.

Aochi scoffed, stretching his arms above his head, nose turning up slightly, **"A _little_ overwhelmin'? Kanoko _-chan_ , every time ya get done talkin' with that sleazeball ya look damn exhausted. An' he's always fuckin' flirtin' with ya, an' I can tell it makes ya... I dunno... _uncomfortable_?"** He tried, rubbing at his chin while his arm wrapped around his own waist, unaware of the flustered woman next to him, who was playing at her sleeves.

 **"H-He d-doesn't... _flirt_ with me, A-Aochi _-kun_... H-He's... He's just... _f-friendly_..."** She trailed off, staring down at her feet as they walked towards the entrance of the school grounds, nibbling at her lower lip. She couldn't see his words and actions as flirting, he was a Demon King who's been alive for thousands of years, and she was sure he had more... refined tastes in woman than her. Murasaki knew he probably only did it because it amused him to see her stutter and get red in the face at even the smallest of compliments. The female couldn't help her reactions, despite being told several times by others to not show him any kind of reaction, saying it will only egg him on.

She heard the man beside her make an unpleasant noise in his throat, something between a growl and a gargle, clearly not happy with her defending the director, **" _Friendly my left ass cheek_ ,"** he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets aggressively, glaring straight ahead of him before he sighed, shaking his head, **"forget that damn Demon! Let's go book a booth an' text the others to party hard _toni~ight_!!"** He shouted excitedly, grabbing the Witch's hand to skip out into the town with her.

Their little outing at the karaoke bar flew by, with Murasaki only having a drink or two of some low proof, fruity alcoholic drinks, sitting quietly off to the side while her three friends all kept slamming back drinks, nearly shouting into the microphone as they sang sloppily. She watched them in mild amusement, laughing softly and waving her hands in front of her body when they held the mic out to her, but she eventually gave in when they all insisted, feeling embarrassed as they yelled encouragement at her, the timid woman shifting in her spot as she sang. One by one they drank, throwing back shots in a rush and telling jokes.

Assuring that Chigusa and Michishita made it safely into their rides, the woman giving them the money for the trip and waved them goodbye, wishing them well, saying she'll check up on them in the morning. Murasaki, though a little tipsy herself, allowed Hatsuo to lean on her as she held him up by his waist, her friend cooing at nothing in particular in between childish, slurred giggles, the pair swaying slightly as they headed towards his apartment. Cars passed by them, the lights temporarily illuminating the pair before they were left to the dimmed lights from shops and streetlamps. She was giving him small _' mm '_ and _' hm 's_ at his drunken blubbering, occasionally rubbing his back as they approached his building. He was giddy as she attempted to keep him still in the elevator, the man managing to press more than the necessary button for his floor. They struggled to get down the hall, but eventually they made it, the brunette having to take his key to unlock his door, leading him inside, making sure he kicked off his shoes before entering.

Hatsuo stumbled his way towards his bedroom, hand occasionally flying out to stop himself from falling into whatever. He swung with his bedroom door as it opened, going and flopping face first onto his bed, groaning and whining, muttering something incomprehensible to the Witch as she gently helped him into his bed, pulling his sheets over him, tucking him, only causing him to coo at her. With a soft pat to his hair, she told him to stay put while she fetched him some water, making a mental note to fix him something for breakfast that he could reheat to help his hangover. Murasaki held the glass of water between both her hands, quietly walking back to his bedroom, seeing him playing on his phone, the blue light hitting his face and twinkling in his glazed chocolate eyes. Silently, she walked towards his bedside once more, gingerly setting the glass on his nightstand, which caught his attention, the male rolling over and gently grasping her hand, messily attempting to hold her hand as he whined.

 **"Ka-Kanoko _-chan_..~ You... C'mere..."** Hatsuo attempted to sit up, waving his hand in a _' come '_ motion, tugging on her sweater to make her lean down so he could all too loudly mutter into her ear, **"Don't... You can't trust the fluffy Demon doggy~ H-He... He lies, an-an' bullies..."** The male slumped down with a fit of giggles, wiggling himself under his blankets, gleefully rocking from side to side, **"'M... 'M sleepy, _Koko-chan_ , than's fer helpin'..."**

Murasaki just smiled at him, patting his head once again as he drifted off to sleep, her phone dinging and vibrating in her jeans pocket as if on cue, the woman giving Hatsuo one last glance before she retreated from his room, doing her best to shut the door before she pulled her phone out and read the message, her cheeks flaring up with a soft pink as she read it, nervousness rolling in the pit of her stomach:

 **TEXT : DIRECTOR [** _I hate to bother you so late in the evening,_  
 _but since Aochi-kun cut our meeting short earlier today,  
_ _and I just got some free time again, it is unavoidable~_  
 _Please stop by my office in an hour._  
 _I eagerly await you, my dear~♡_  
 _XOXO Mephisto_ **]**


End file.
